What If? The Next Generations
by Maxi106
Summary: What if Avatar Aang had died in his battle against Fire Lord Ozai? this is the story of what might have happened to his next four reincarnations, and their fight against the fire nation. One shot


What if Aang died and was reborn into the water tribe? This is the story of his next four reincarnations and thier fight against the fire nation.

Aang was facing off against Fire Lord Ozai for the final time, Aang was sending fireballs and boulders at Ozai while sending up waves of water and wind to defend himself. Ozai was skilled and easily dodged the attacks, and swiftly sent back more fire power at Aang. When Sozin's comet got to the center of the sky, Ozai sent four fireballs at Aang from each fist, his mouth, and his chest. Aang deflected the first fireball with a blast of wind, doused the second one with a wave of water, dodged behind a stone pillar from the third, but got hit square in the chest by the last one. Aang went flying back at high speed, and crashed into a stone pillar, his chest was covered in badly burned scar tissue. the crash caused a boulder to come loose and crack him on the head knocking him out. Ozai descended onto Aang and sent a blast of fire and lightning at him until he was blackened. Ozai was victorious, he was Pheonix King and his loyal daughter would take on the responsibilities of Fire Lord as the new Fire Lady.  
After annihalating the Avatar, Ozai conquered Ba Sing Se and took the throne room for himself. He ruled from here while Azula led the Fire Nation as Fire Lady. In the foggy swamp at the equator, a swamp hillbilly woman had just given birth to a little girl named Soo. This girl grew up in the foggy swamp learning all about vine bending and swampy spirituality. She was a skilled water bender and loved the swamp, when she turned 18 she realised she could bend other elements like air, earth, and fire. Because of this she discovered she was the avatar, but she knew Fire Lady Azula was very ruthless and led a very powerful army. In the fire nation Azula had taken a husband and had a couple of children, the children were Lee, and Zaki; a boy and girl respectively. Just like her father, Azula favored her daughter and planned on passing title of Fire Lady on to her. Ozai had died of natural causes almost a decade after becoming Pheonix King and no one took on the title after he died.  
Soo knew she couldn't do anything to free the Earth Kingdom and bring back balance to the elements, so she just built up her bending skills and communicated with the spirits so that she could guide the next avatar in the cycle. Azula Scoured the planet searching for the Avatar, she raided both northern and southern tribes, and searched the uncharted territories of the earth. After years she came to the foggy swamp and set it aflame, Soo knowing she had to protect her home, used air bending to blow the flames out to the ocean where they would sizzle out, Azula seeing this sent bolts of lightning at her and after a few misses finally shot Soo to the ground; Soo tried to get up but she got hit with another bolt, then the tree to her left was burned at the base and tumbled down on top of her pinning her to the ground. Azula left her to die, and after days of not being able to find food she starved to death.  
A few years later Azula retired and crowned her daughter, Zaki, as the Fire Lady. Zaki knew the Avatar would reincarnate into the Earth Kingdom, but she also knew the Earth Kingdom was under her control, so she kept it heavily gaurded and kept a watch on it. A young boy in Ba Sing Se, the most heavily patrolled city, named Hiresh, who was 15, lashed out at the Fire Nation gaurds and in retaliation his father was kidnapped and held prisoner. Hiresh filled with anger ran to the desert to rage and release his anger, this was when he discovered his fire bending abilities and knew he must be the Avatar. He knew the Avatar was spiritual so he meditated everyday, soon he was able to comunicate with Soo's spirit, she told him about her life and how powerful the Fire nation was, then started teaching him water bending. after a few years he confronted Zaki and told her that she and the Fire Nation would fail to coquer the planet, Zaki initiated an unofficial Agni Kai, but Hiresh managed to flee and returned to his city. Hiresh lived out his remaining life in Ba Sing Se and died with honor.  
Zaki ruled for several more years and discovered the new Avatar living in the Fire Nation, she raised her alongside her daughter Reiz. the Avatar's name was Sumi and she was best friends with Reiz, they grew up together learning how to fire bend. Zaki brought in a water bender and an earth bender to teach Sumi, She learned quikly and became the co-ruler alongside Reiz after Zaki retired. Sumi and Reiz reveled in bullying Earth Kingdom villagers, but Sumi was haunted by the spirits of her past lives. She did her best to ignore it, but in the end she died filled with fear. After Sumi died, Reiz was distraught, she cried for days afterward and adopted a girl named Zao to be her heir and become Fire Lady.  
After Sumi died a boy named, Kaatsu, was born into the Earth clan who had taken up shelter in the northern Air Temple. When he started to show signs of air bending, his parents knew he was the Avatar and hired a tutor for him, the tutor specialized in the spirit world and taught Kaatsu how to talk with the spirits, after a few years, he was able to contact his past lives, Soo, Hiresh, and Sumi taught him all about being Avatar. Soo taught him not to sell himself short, Hiresh taught him to control his anger, and Sumi taught him to do the right thing. Zao, after becoming Fire Lady was very soft and shy, she didn't want to control the world, and rule the Fire Nation, she stayed inside her home and only went to important meetings. after years of practicing his bending, Kaatsu went on his way to the Fire Nation to confront Fire Lady Zao about the war. When Kaatsu got to the castle he had to fight his way through several gaurds and found Zao in her room drinking tea. Zao explained that she didn't like the war and would like to bring the world to peace, but was too scared to do anything about it, Kaatsu listened and responded by telling her to stand up for what she believes in like he is doing.  
Zao asked him to help her, so she called a meeting of the whole nation in the castle courtyard, Kaatsu and Zao were surrounded by gaurds while they gave a speech together about peace, Zao called back the soldiers in the Earth kingdom and promised to Kaatsu that she would help him rebuild the water and tribes and air nomad culture. After afew yearsthe north, south, and even foggy swamp water tribes were buit up into large cities where several people lived, and hundreds of non benders had moved into the air temples and maintained their structure and culture.


End file.
